Female Luffy AU! one shots
by TheeCritic
Summary: Ok maybe they aren't one-shots...they are like mini stories of Fem Luffy's life-and most of them are fluffy. Ace has a growing sister complex while Sabo is the calmer one of the three siblings. Luffy is just plain oblivious to her surroundings. I'm not sure about pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**General Disclaimer: Don't own one piece**

**I should really be working on other things, but I'm too lazy to...**

**Female Luffy AU! One-shots!**

There were rare moments when Ace knew...he just knew that Luffy wasn't feeling right that day..Because it was that time of the month, the time when most people wouldn't really want to be around Luffy.

That night, Ace was heading to Luffy's room to call her to go eat dinner...until he heard a loud crash in his room. He slowly edged closer to the open door of his room and he jumped in surprised as he heard a loud screech.

"AHGHHHH! ! #$%! stupid piece of !$%^ *&%!"

He peered into his room as Luffy was in the middle of flipping tables, desk, cabinets...and anything that she could flip. His room was a mess. He muttered, "There goes my desk..." as Luffy slammed her fist into the poor table sitting nearby.

He sighed. His rare figurine collection was now a bundle of random arm and leg parts, while his homework was a mash of crumbled and ripped paper. Ace was not looking forward to getting a girlfriend.

"Um...Luffy dinner time." He said quietly.

The young women turned to Ace and gave him a dark and hollow glare while she threw the table across the room, breaking it into pieces and smashing the wall. Seeing this, Ace shrunk back, "I guess she doesn't want dinner." And then he ran out of the room.

While running he bumped into Sabo in the hallways.

"Where are you going, Sabo?"

"Your room...I need to get the book that I left in your room last night."

"You better not go there."

"Why?"

"It's that time of the month."

"..." Sabo winced while hearing screaming, yelling and cracking from nearby.

"We'd better run."

"...Ya think?"

**AU! one shot ^^ Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter's. Give ideas about pairings please? Review it or PM it.**

Luffy looked up at the sky that Saturday morning. There was not a single speck of blue in it. Everything was white...like a blank sheet of paper. Clouds of light-gray specked the sky. A cold wind blew and she tightened the coat around her, digging her face into her scarf.

She was sitting on a bench outside waiting. Her icy hands were covered by the warm wool of her gloves.

Her small glove-covered hands cupped a tiny object. A necklace. She fingered the sliver necklace and she looked at the heart that was attached to it. She grinned. A certain boy at school had given it to her and he had asked her out on a date that day.

Of course, Luffy had not really cared for boys...she wasn't interested, but the male had known her biggest weakness. _Food_.

He had promised to buy her a ton of food and other things that would make her happy if she accepted. She had obviously agreed, but she had wanted to throw away the necklace, but he said she _had_ to wear it, or else she wouldn't get food.

Luffy didn't like necklaces because they were heavy and they jingled when she moved. She hated that. It took away some of her freedom, but if it meant getting food, then she would put it on.

.

.

.

Right now she was waiting for him to come and pick her up. He was late. Luffy pouted as she looked at her watch...She wanted her food.

* * *

On the other side of the street, her two protective brothers squatted by a trash dump, watching Luffy from behind a wall. It was a very comical sight to see the two college students squatting in such an obvious hiding spot. If Luffy turned her head, she would have seen the freckle-faced and blonde man watching her from afar.

"Is her date here yet?" asked Sabo, who was very cold and tired, after being woken up at 7:00 a.m. to have a serious conference about Luffy's love life in Ace's room. Man it was a freakin' Saturday...nobody wakes up at 7 am.

"Nope he's not here, that bastard, making her wait that long in the cold."Ace replied as he bit his lip, stretching his neck, trying to see Luffy.

Sabo sighed. He wasn't really that worried about Luffy, but Ace had a sister complex and he had dragged Sabo with him to stalk...ahem...follow Luffy while she was on her date.

"Ace...can we leave...I'm cold. Luffy will be okay, she's strong. If he tries to molest her, then she can just punch him and beat him up." Ah, Sabo shouldn't had said that.

"...molest her?" Ace said in horror while looking at Luffy protectively. "Nooo...we **have** to stay and help her!" He frantically got up and was about to run off to get Luffy, but Sabo pulled Ace back.

"NO! Come back here. If you do that, then there's no point in waking up early and hiding!" After several moments, Ace finally calmed down and Sabo face-palmed...this was going to be a very long day. And Ace's narcoleptic behavior didn't help the situation either.

.

.

.

Somewhere nearby a teenager was walking around in circles. "Damn...where am I...I was suppose to be at my date a half an hour ago..."

**The end...of part 1? Actually I don't know if I should finish this one-shot... please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own one piece**

**Ok this was just weird...but whatever...**

Luffy wanted to be a grown up. She didn't want to be babied by her overprotective brothers. So that morning she wanted to walk to school alone. Ace and Sabo had reluctantly agreed, and they let her leave first. Of course, in reality, they were going to be a few dozen meters away. Well...it wasn't like they were going to let Luffy see them.

Luffy had felt daggers shoot towards her back as she walked towards school that morning. Not real daggers, mind you. They were the daggers of intense and perverted stares from a hawk-like man.

She found this slightly creepy as she started to walk faster. He started to walk faster too, closely following her. She looked back at him...and she freaked out. He was so tall and so creepy...she remembered Ace's warnings to her last week.

**"Now Luffy, whenever a creepy man starts to follow you, they are not your friends...they are perverted monsters out to get you...never talk to them." Ace had said while pulling out a blackboard and pointing to a crappy drawing of what looked like a deflated head. Sabo rolled his eyes, What the hell was Ace telling Luffy?**

**"Ok."**

**"Did you get it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yes Ace, I'm not stupid."**

**"Ok...just making sure."**

**Then Luffy walks away and starts talking to a stranger. Ace face-palms...that information went into one ear...and out the other.**

Luffy had clearly remembered what Ace had told her (after a million reminders) and tears pricked her eyes. "Ace...sniff* Scary guy!" and then Luffy ran over to Ace, who was hiding a few meters away, and sobbed into his shirt. Mihawk decided to run at that moment. Ace was practically covered in flames as his eyes gleamed red, and the atmosphere around them turned dark.

"Mihawk...you're so going to die." And Ace threw his fury. Sabo sweat-dropped as he patted Luffy's back, covering her eyes at the explicit sight and they walked to school, ignoring the blood curdling screams that filled the air.

After that Mihawk didn't appear at school for a few weeks and then Ace never let Luffy go to school "alone" anymore.

* * *

Ah a story from those elementary school days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece.**

Luffy was a hammer. When she heard that her school was doing a swimming lesson. She was appalled, but also determined to finally learn how to swim. Ace and Sabo decided to join her for the lesson. They were eager to see Luffy in a school swimsuit.

* * *

Luffy's first attempt was a huge failure. She jumped in before the teacher blew the whistle and she did the doggy paddle...for 3 seconds before floating down to the bottom of the pool while gurgling.

Ace went in to save her. But the sad thing was...Ace was a hammer too. He was so worried about Luffy that he forgot that he couldn't swim either. So the moment he touched the water, he drowned too.

Sabo, the most level-headed one face-palmed while he ripped his shirt off and jumped in after them. The rest of the class just stood there dumbfounded as the 3 siblings came out of the pool coughing and yelling. Ace recovered rather quickly and screamed, "I'll do CPR on Luffy!" And he dove in. Sadly, Luffy woke up and spit water right at Ace's face as he leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

The second attempt was when the teacher let everyone in, and Luffy jumped in the pool immediately, even after Ace told her not to. Again she drowned...but this time she was in the 1.5 feet zone. Sabo thought that maybe Luffy was smart enough to realize this but she didn't get up from the water. Instead she was laying flat on the floor of the pool, gurgling again.

He frowned. Maybe this was going to be harder than they imagined.

* * *

The third attempt was when Luffy and Ace were required to wear floats-for safety reasons. Luffy was really happy when she got the float. She was laughing while propelling herself across the pool.

Ace on the other hand, was very embarrassed. Nobody could imagine Ace, half-naked...in a pink rubber-duckie float. Ace was too proud for that...but seeing Luffy's happy face when she got the float, made Ace feel like he was obliged to wear it. He was floating there, bobbing up and down, bored out of his mind.

It was a terrible day for him...but seeing Luffy's swimsuit made his day better...not that a seven year old had anything up there, but the imagination of a growing 10 year old male was pretty wild.

* * *

In the middle of swimming, Luffy felt a strange aura around her. They were from the stares of a perverted guy...She gulped.

_Maybe I should get out...no wait...Ace would protect me if a pervert comes up._

Little did she know that the perverted guy was Ace.

* * *

A story of the elementary days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece...also I made another story from Luffy's childhood...trying to keep it a bit innocent in the first few chapters...**

**Just an author's note: I'm a girl...**

* * *

Haircuts.

* * *

Luffy's hair was long when she was 6. She hated it. It was so heavy...So that night, she took out a pair of scissors and she tried to snip off her hair. Luckily, Sabo came at the right moment.

"Hey, Luf-Holy Crap!" He yelled as he lunged for the 6-year-old girl with scissors in her hands.

{A note to the reader: Never let a 6-year-old hold scissors...you never know what they are going to do with it.}

He grabbed ahold of the dangerous weapon and Luffy shrieked in protest "Hey gimme back the scissors! I'm going to cut my hair."

Sabo's eyes bulged. Crap, if she actually went through with it, then Ace would kill him. "No Luffy, you can't cut your hair by yourself..."

"Whyyyyyyy." She whined as she reached for the scissors in the 9-year-old boy's hands. "I'm old enough."

Sabo stared at the small 6-year-old and sighed. "Just because." And Sabo ran away from the pouting girl.

* * *

Later that night...after dinner, Luffy was whining about cutting her hair again. Begging Sabo and tugging at Ace's clothes.

"Please! It's heavy" Luffy whined as she pranced around the two.

"No."

"ARGH! Please?"

"No."

"...Please?" Puppy dog eyes stared back at the two brothers.

"...n-no."

Well after some time. Ace finally gave in. "Ok fine...just a little bit." Sabo rolled his eyes. Ace gave in way too easily.

Luffy cheered as she sat down on a chair and waited for the process to start. Dadan and the others snickered as they watched the scene in amusement.

Sabo was the one who was cutting. Ace was to scared to.

Sabo carefully snipped at Luffy hair. Though it was hard considering how much the little girl squirmed.

"Hey! Sabo, don't cut too much...no wait, that part's uneven...wait this part has too much hair...Argh, you're doing it wrong!"

Sabo's eyes twitched as he turned to Ace and said, "...ACE, Shut up! Why don't you do it yourself."

Tic marks appeared on Ace's face "I will."

"Ha, sure do it, If you're not too scared."

"Heh, At least I'd do it better than you."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"You're a nobody!."

"No..you're the nobody."

Sabo was so angry that his hand automatically closed into a fist...which also made the scissors close.

The two were yelling so loudly that they didn't notice the large snipping sound that was just emitted from Luffy's hair.

Luffy sat there grinning. "Oh my hair feels so light." She giggled.

The two suddenly stopped in the middle of their heated conversation. They slowly looked at Luffy's hair.

"..."

"...! Sh** Her hair...Agh what the Fu** did you do, ya bastard!" A string of cuss words came out of Ace's mouth. Luffy's eyes grew as big as saucers and then she giggled some more as she ran off to look in the mirror. Ace gave Sabo a death glare "...Sabo...I'm going to kill you." Then Ace started chasing Sabo with the pair of scissors.

Dadan and the others stared at the 3 siblings with fondness. "Ah, the younger days." she said as she drank some more alcohol, not even bothering to help Sabo.

That was how Luffy ended up with short hair.

* * *

_Note to self...never __ever__ cut Luffy's hair. _This was now rule number 1 in Sabo's mental "Never do that." list. More would be added later.

* * *

**Ok...this wasn't funny...this was just fluff. Will add teenager stories later. Also...Acelu? Zolu? Lawlu? KiddLu? Dunno...Ace's sister complex grows.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's snowing! This chapter is inspired by the snow that is falling outside right now...Oh it's getting bigger...okay...I didn't say I wanted a blizzard...**

**For some reason...I always think that the snow is God's dandruff...I dunno why...**

**Also as a side note...I thought that the new one piece subbed episode {578} was just epic fail...with crappy art and story line. It's good to know that Oda didn't make that part of the story...or at least most of it.**

**General disclaimer. **

* * *

Colds.

* * *

Sabo sneezed. He wiped his nose as he stared outside. It was snowing. He wanted to go outside with Luffy and Ace...but that choice was out considering that he had a cold right now. Colds were rare for him, but he always managed to get them at least once a year.

Right now he was in bed, sniffing and coughing, looking out of the window with the slight sense of longing to touch the soft white snow that was fluttering from the heavens.

Sabo was freezing. For some reason...the heater's warm air didn't circulate through his room and he was freezing his toes off. He wanted to go to the other room...but his body refused to move. As he was coughing, a warm body moved into his bed and he gave a little shriek as something...or _someone_ hugged him from behind, warming him up immediately. "L-luffy!" He cried as the lanky girl held his thin waist.

"Are you cold? hehe If you are, then I'll warm you up immediately."

Sabo frowned "Aren't you supposed to be outside...playing in the snow?"

"I was...but it's no fun without you." She said while placing her head on Sabo's neck. "Ace won't do anything too crazy with me. We didn't make snowmen or have a snowball fight."

"Ah I see..."Sabo turned his body so that he was facing Luffy.

"You're the only one that does funny stuff with me...and I felt bad about going out to play while you're home sick..."

"...hm...then where is Ace right now?"

"...Still outside."

"Ah."

The two laid there in a comfortable silence until Sabo said, "Hey Luffy, you know you'll get sick if you're too close to me."

"...I know...and then you'll have to nurse me back to health." She gave Sabo a smile.

"Baka, that's stupid." He ruffled Luffy's hair.

Luffy grinned. "I know."

Then Sabo sneezed "A-a-a-achoo!... Heh, You don't care if I wipe my boogers on you?"

Luffy laughed. "Ok that might be a little gross."

"exactly...now get off." Luffy frowned. Sabo had an uncharacteristically mad face on him.

"Why? You don't want me here?" She pouted. She had only wanted to warm Sabo up.

"Yes I don't...you'll get sick too...I don't want that." This time Sabo's face softened as he said that.

Luffy chuckled, "It's okay nii-san! I don't get colds!" Sabo sighed, and he gave up. It was impossible to persuade Luffy to do or stop something...

* * *

From outside Ace was passing by the house and he turned just as he went by the window of Sabo's room...and then he did a double take. Sabo and Luffy were laying on the bed...and Sabo was stroking Luffy's hair!

Ace ran into the house and went to Luffy's room. He kicked the door open and screamed, "Sabo what the hell are you doing to Luffy!"

"Eh, Ace...it's not what you think! Luffy was just warming me up!" _Damn that sounded better in my head._

Ace choked. "_Warming you up_?"

"Yeah, since Sabo is the nicer one and he also does crazy stuff with me...unlike you Ace."

Ace would have done a spit-take...if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't drinking anything. "...C-crazy stuff? Like what?"

"Y'know...like letting me stay in his bed. You would never let me do that."

Sabo sighed. Luffy was just making the situation worse. But Sabo was used to her cluelessness. But he wasn't used to the pain he felt when Ace went berserk. He still had scars on where Ace had stabbed him with a pair of scissors.

_Note to self...never ever let Luffy go into his bed..._

* * *

**Ok I switched the perspectives too much. First it was Luffy who was sick...but I thought that it would be creepy if Ace suddenly went in her bed and said, "Hey I'm warming you up." So then I switched it to Ace being sick and then Luffy going into his bed...that fit better but then Sabo couldn't barge into their room...that would be way too OOC...so I switched Sabo and Ace...it worked out better...review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own one piece**

**Cataplexy : **_A sudden muscular weakness that is brought on my strong emotions. (though many people experience cataplexy without having an emotional trigger) In some rare cases, an individual's body becomes paralyzed and muscles become stiff. Hearing is unaffected._

* * *

Narcolepsy, Cataplexy and first kisses.

* * *

Narcolepsy was always a problem for Ace. He always managed to have it in the most inconvenient and awkward moments. Moments...like when he was called up in front of the class to do a problem...or when he was scolding Luffy. It was genuinely comical to see the teenager yelling at his sister one moment and then kissing the ground in the next.

Ace had the symptom called cataplexy...where all of Ace's muscles suddenly lose strength. But that only happened when Ace was feeling a strong emotion. Sadly the person that had to face the consequences of Ace's narcolepsy was Sabo.

Luffy didn't have strong case of narcolepsy, but that didn't stop her from falling asleep in random moments either. {1}

Sabo was stuck with two narcoleptic siblings. It was pure hell.

* * *

One afternoon, Luffy lost her straw-hat after the wind blew it off of her head and it landed on a tree branch that hung over a large rushing clear stream. Seeing that Lucy was crying, Ace had tried to get it for her. Sabo had highly disapproved of Ace's rash movements and he offered to go back to the house and get an adult that could reach it. Ace refused the offer and he started to climb the tree slowly with his bare feet.

Sabo was sitting on the rock nearby, watching Ace's every movement. It didn't feel right...something was bound to go wrong.

Ace crawled on the branch and reached for the hat, holding the tree of dear life. His fingers just brushing against the scratchy texture of the straw hat.

"Nii-san...be careful!" Luffy called, from below.

_Almost there. _

_"_Please don't fall Ace!" Sabo said, with a worried mother's tone.

_I'm touching it...just a little more._

Sabo frowned...the branch...

_Ok I've got a hold of it...now I just need to pull it out of the leaves..._

_"_Yeek! Ace...the branch...It's-"

_Ha got it! _

_"SNAP! Crack!"_

Ace reached the hat just as the branch broke. The world moved in slow motion as Ace threw the hat towards the river bank and he fell into the water with a loud splash.

Luffy screamed and Sabo got up and jumped into the water.

_I feel so weak...My muscles...they won't move..My vision is going blurry...Am I dying? _Ace closed his eyes and allowed water to fill his lungs. _I guess I am dying. But..I just entered the water. People can't die that fast...right?_

Ace didn't know...he was too tired to care anymore. He didn't notice a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him into open air.

* * *

"ACE! Don't die yet!" He felt a strong fist slam into his chest, but his body wouldn't even move. "You can't die on me just yet! Sniff* Ace!"

Ace wasn't moving except for the occasional cough. His heartbeat was weak, like a fluttering butterfly and his face was unusually pale.

Sabo could feel tears pricking his eyes. Ace couldn't just drown like that...They had all promised each other that they would all be together forever...but now Ace was on the verge of death.

Luffy was feeling guilty. Ace had almost died because he was getting her straw hat. It was all her fault. Tears dripped off of her face as she pounded Ace's chest over and over again. "I'm sorry Ace...sniff* I-i-i made you get my hat...If I hadn't asked...then You wouldn't' have drowned.

Then Sabo listened to Ace's heartbeat. "It's still pretty weak, he's...barely alive" Luffy sniffed.

_What the hell are they talking about?_, Ace thought as he tried to open his eyes. _Argh My muscles won't move. I can't even talk...Hard to breathe. I have to cough out water._

The two watched Ace with pity as he coughed and wheezed for air.

_"_What can we do to help him?"

"...Give him CPR?" The two were still young and naive. If they were going to do CPR they should have done it moments ago...but of course, they didn't know that.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Luffy didn't even know what CPR was.

"...then who's going to do it?"

"You do it."

"No you...you're the girl."

"...you're making a seven-year-old do it?"

"...I guess that does sound a bit crazy..." Sabo frowned as he looked at Ace...and then Sabo cringed. Doing CPR on Ace...no way! But if it meant saving Ace...then he would do it...as long as Ace didn't kill him later on.

"Ok...I'll do it." Sabo said, reluctantly.

Sabo got closer to Ace as he slowly leaned in.

_Oh no...you are not doing that...please...heck no. It would be okay with Luffy...but no way am I going to do that with Sabo!_

Sabo leaned in and did CPR. Ace's body was still paralyzed...but not from cataplexy...it was from plain disgust. "Did it work?" Luffy asked as she got a bit closer, fascinated by the concept of this CPR thing.

"I don't think so."

Ace's body was starting to recover and he could start to twitch his muscles again.

"Ah he's moving" Luffy cried as Ace suddenly bolted up and he coughed up a whole load of water "Shishishi, You're alive!" Luffy ran over and hugged Ace.

"Tch! Yeah, because Sabo's dry lips scared me alive." Ace said as he wiped his lips and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Anyway...I wasn't dying...It was cataplexy. I can still hear what you guys are saying."

"...WHAT? I-i-it was just cataplexy?" Sabo said, before he washed his mouth furiously by the river.

Luffy laughed, "So. It's a mystery thing! You weren't dead. Then that means Sabo kissed you for nothing."

A dark aura suddenly grew around Ace ,"Yep...hehehe he "kissed" me for no reason at all...my first kiss too...ehehehe." Dark flames suddenly erupted from behind Ace and his hair started to float..."Care to explain why you suggested such a nasty thing in front of Luffy?" There was a red glint in Ace's eyes.

Sabo nearly went in his pants as he scratched the back of his head and giggled nervously..."Uh...n-no reason."

And then once again, Ace went berserk.

Luffy giggled as she ran off with her hat place firmly on her head, "Thanks Ace, See you later!"

Sabo stretched his hand in a dramatic way before yelling "No, Don't leave me alone with this monster!" Too late...Luffy left. Screaming followed shortly after.

Sabo noticed that all of his childhood memories ended up hurting him in some way...he decided to stay away from Ace.

* * *

_Note to self...never steal your brother's first kiss...{do not do it in front of your sister}... and never do CPR on your brother even if it means he dies...You might as well let him die as a man...Stay away from Ace in general...and preferably Luffy as well._

* * *

{1} It is proven that Luffy does have a small case of narcolepsy after the Enies Lobby incident...but it doesn't last long.

**Ok...writing this was so crazy, I'm almost tempted to delete this...but I will keep it...ahaha...oh well. This was just fluff...pure fluff that I did in my free time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own one piece**

**Ok I thought this was pretty creepy...hehehe Luffy does have a girly side.**

* * *

Make-up

* * *

The lights in the whole house were closed, rain was pouring and lightning quickly flashed across the sky. A loud boom was heard from inside the little house.

The door knob slowly twisted that night. Two figures slowly came inside the house, wobbling in a drunken manner as they set down their jackets. The two stumbled around the house, with dripping wet hair, and tired expressions worn on their faces. The lightning outside emitted a dim light that illuminated their brooding faces for a second before disappearing and darkening the interior of the house once again.

The siblings shivered as an insane laughter was heard from deep inside the quiet, sleeping house. They got onto their knees as they crept slowly on the creaking floorboards, faces shadowed, and eyes opened wide, making them look like ghost.

The laughter they had heard was generally from the direction of Luffy's room. They cautiously entered her messy room and they shivered. The window was slightly open, letting in a bit of rain and blue night light seep through. One of the two siblings went and closed it, feeling uncomfortable from hearing the wind whistling so eerily against the window's glass and blinds.

Then something brushed against the raven-haired sibling. "Did you feel that?" He whispered, in a hushed voice.

"What?" The blonde one asked as he turned quickly, looking out for any ghost that might creep up on him. Both of them shuddered at the same time. as they looked at the unfamiliar shadows creeping up from everywhere. This was definitely creepy. Did Luffy's room always have so many things on the floor?

The blond sibling looked around, feeling fear in the pit of his stomach. "Where is Luffy?" He asked fearfully.

"I don't know, maybe she was-" Again the siblings heard the laugh, this time it appeared from next door. "...okay this is getting really creepy."

The blond nodded as lightning once again flashed, making his face illuminate in a eery way, scaring Ace, though he would never admit it. "Maybe Luffy's doing a prank on us?"

"-maybe" And then a giggle was heard. "Or maybe not...why don't we just open the lights?" Ace nodded as he reached for the lights. They didn't open, and Ace's blood ran cold. "...eep!" He cried as he flicked the light switch up and down. Nothing happened. "The lights...they don't work."

"...You have a flash light then?"

"Not one with batteries!"

"...how about candles?" Now Sabo was being ridiculous.

"Why would I carry candles around with me?"

" I don't know...it was just a hopeful guess!" He replied in a whisper as the door suddenly creaked and it closed. "...why is it closing...I didn't touch that!" He held onto Ace as his eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"I-i-i don't know...!" And then Ace stepped forward and opened the door slowly, looking around for any signs of ghost. And then he looked down. A small bundle sat there, just waiting for Ace to open it. He picked it up, opened it, and he let out a little scream.

Sabo, surprised by Ace's sudden outburst, rushed up to Ace and he yelled, "What happened!" Ace turned a scared and shivering face to Sabo as he held out the bundle. A doll stared back. One of the eye sockets was empty while the other one seemed to follow you at about any angle.

The smile curved up at you as though she was quietly laughing at you and something familiarly red was dripping down her face. Ace did not dare to ask Sabo about the strange red substance...He already had a guess on what it was, and it was definitely not strawberry jam.

Sabo gulped, he knew this doll's name. Anna...It was one of the dolls that Luffy had never played with...the neglected dolls. Luffy had thrown the doll across the room, when she had gotten it for Christmas, and Sabo guessed that the doll had come alive and decided to come to Luffy's room and kill her during her sleep. The very thought made Sabo want to cower with fear. The dim light from the lightning had reflected off of the doll's dead face and sent Sabo into another rambling of thoughts

Maybe the doll had already killed Luffy and it was playing innocent with Sabo...until he fell asleep, and then that was when the doll would strike...no Sabo wasn't going to fall for that! He threw the doll into the trash can and covered it with several books. Ace stared at Sabo with confusion, but he didn't say anything because he was having the same thoughts as Sabo.

_The doll is evil!_

The two gave one last glance at the doll before leaving Luffy's room, then the went to the room next door, which was the bathroom. Giggling and laughing was heard from outside the door. Ace was about to open the door, before it swung open by itself. And then a "ghost" came out. Sabo and Ace both let out an audible scream as the the hallway flashed with light and the ghost's face was lit up. The face was very pale, a creepy smile and dark blood-shot eyes were plastered on the large, weird face and it moved closer and closer to the siblings. The ghost flashed Ace a grin. Ace grimaced.

The ghost giggled again. "hehehe Accceee! Sabbbo! Lo-" Then the ghost noticed something. the two had fainted right on the spot. It scratched it's head and sighed as it skipped over to Luffy's room.

* * *

_Earlier that evening._

Luffy was on her laptop that night playing computer games. It was summer and the room was hot. Luffy was sweating so much that she had stripped off her jacket and jeans and was left in a airy T-shirt and shorty shorts.

She opened the window and let out a content sigh as semi-cool air blasted in her face. She glanced out at the summery night sky and frowned. There were a lot of clouds. It was going to rain soon. She sighed, as she reached over to close the window, but she was interrupted by the distinct sound of a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called as she sat back down on her computer chair and resumed in playing her games, already forgetting the open window.

Dadan had entered in her room carrying a wine bottle and a large box that said _Donations. "_Luffy, what did I say about closing the door, It gets unbelievably hot in here if you close the door all of the time!"

"Gosh sorry, the door closes by itself."

"Humph...we should really fix it...oh yeah, I'm going to go down to the daycare and donate a lot of your toys...can you show me some of the ones you don't want?"

"Oh sure...Wait, If you're going down to the daycare...then I'll be home alone?"

"Ah, yeah."

Luffy grinned. "Okay, I'll show you some of my old toys." She got up, went to her closet and started to throw everything she had onto the floor.

"You better clean that up later." Dadan said, glaring.

"Don't worry, I will, I will."

* * *

Luffy had given Dadan all of her old toys and she sat back down in her chair and started to play her games again. Dadan carried a huge box of old toys out of the room. One particular toy clumsily wrapped in a velvet bundle had brushed against the door frame and fell out. Dadan didn't notice it. She had already walked towards the living room to get her keys.

The half-wrapped doll forlornly lay on the floor. There was noticeably some of Dadan's red wine dripping on the doll's face.

From inside Luffy's room, Luffy had closed her laptop and she opened her door and went to the living room. Dadan had already left, Ace and Sabo were coming back from an errand and the other guys were all out eating at a bar. She was all alone. Perfect.

Luffy was always a tomboy, but admittedly, sometimes she wanted to try on makeup. When she was home alone. That was what Luffy did. She slipped over to Dadan's makeup pouch, grabbed it and went to the bathroom. She slowly took the lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and blush out, placing them on the bathroom sink. She grinned at the set up and she began to do her makeup process.

As she began. a large boom of thunder came across her ears and then suddenly a small moaning sound was heard and the electricity gave out. Luffy was in the dark.

She giggled to herself as she decided to continued to do make-up...She could see a little bit of the mirror because of the light that streamed from the window that was above the urinal. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she laughed out loud. This was so fun for her.

She did not hear the footsteps from nearby her room.

* * *

Something creaked. Luffy's ears alerted her as she got close to the door to hear two voices.

She giggled as she heard the voices of Sabo and Ace. _Good, they're back! I'll show them my make up! _She thought as she opened the door. the two were standing in front of the door and they stared at her just as light reflected off of her face.

Her older brothers looked at each other before they screamed.

"hehehe Accceee! Sabbbo! Lo-" Then Luffy noticed that they fainted and collapsed on the floor. Luffy scrunched up her face in confusion as she looked at her siblings. _What was that about? Maybe they liked my make-up so much that they fainted?_

Luffy would never know what ran through her brother's minds that night. Later on, in the morning, and the two brothers found themselves sleeping on the floor. Dadan and the others had came home last night at around midnight, not bothering to pick the two brothers up from the hallway.

At breakfast, Ace and Sabo claimed that they saw a ghost last night. Nobody believed them. Then they yelled that the ghost knew their names.

Dadan sweat-dropped. _It was probably Luffy...again_.

Luffy giggled silently to herself. _I wish I could have seen that ghost. shishishi!_

* * *

**Ok that was the longest one. Notice how all of the creepy stuff that happened was from mistakes that Luffy made...like the open window, "bloody" doll, messy room, and auto closing door? Shishishi...ok whatever...review!**


End file.
